


One second more

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jonathan dies by someone else's hand besides his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One second more

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me as a way to cope with my current mood. I'm pretty...let's say depressed is an understatement. So here, have some sad Sockathan feels.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Green eyes looked around in horror, spotting the one person he never thought he'd see like this. 

"Jonathan!" He cried, shooting over to the wall of the living room the blonde sat, body limp and head leaned back. His eyes were barely open, glazed and blank. 

"S...sock?" The blonde asked in a voice that pulled Sock's non beating heart into his throat. The teen's arms lay beside him, staining the pristine white carpet with crimson red. It covered his pale skin too, from his wrist down not a spot of peachy skin could be seen. Sock swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached out and cupped Jonathan's cheek.

"Wh...what the hell happened?" 

"D...don't know but..." Jonathan was cut off as a thud was heard from upstairs, soon followed by pounding footsteps. Two men and a woman came into view. The woman held many things that Sock knew belonged to Jonathan's mother. Rings, necklaces and other trinkets spilled from the woman's almost sickly pale arms. Her clothing was covered in fresh blood and she had a sadistic smirk on her ruby lips. 

The man beside her looked enough like her that they had to be siblings, and his clothes too held the tell-tale crimson stain. In his arms he held a large knife, painted with Jonathan and his family. It was the third person that terrified even Sock. He was bulky, looking like he belonged in a wrestling ring. He was the one that looked over and growled. 

"Guys. Blondie here is still fucking awake!" He sneered as he saw the rise and fall of Jonathan's chest. Sock growled low in his throat as the man approached but he gasped when he realized who it was. His red hair was greasy and now that he was close Sock could smell the strong scent of weed on him. 

"Sam...please don't..." Sock's eyes shot back to Jonathan as he tried to weakly plead with his classmate. The dark haired teen laughed manically. 

"What? You want me to spare you, fag? Why should I..." He kneeled down and pressed the knife to Jonathan's throat. "Can't have anybody seeing us. " he said.

Sock tried everything he could think off, he tried to grab the knife, tried to posses the redhead. He even tried to posses Jonathan but to no avail. He cried out as he saw the blade slice across Jonathan's throat, spilling away the rest of his life. The redhead scoffed and stood, as if bored. 

Sock rushed to Jonathan's side again,cupping his cheek and pressing his forehead against the now cold one before him, but he knew from the presence behind him that it was too late. 

"Get up kid." The voice said quietly. Sock turned to his boss, tears rolling down tanned cheeks as he tried to speak. 

"I... Don't... Please don't fire me... I tried but..." 

The man cut him off. "Ye. Yea. I know kid. You're not fired. This wasn't supposed to happen, you had no control over it. How about I make you a deal huh? I won't fire you and let you do whatever you want to those kids over there. Heck, I'll even see if she'll make an exception and let you say goodbye."

"What do I have to do?"

"Let him go kid. If I let you do this you'll never see 'im again."

"Would I anyway?" 

"This way you get a chance to say goodbye. But kid...he won't remember you. It's the only way she's ever done deals like this... So even knowing that, what do you say?" 

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was too bright, way too bright. Jonathan groaned as he opened his eyes, only for a shadow to fall over him. Green eyes and the dorky smile greeted him when he could finally see.

"Sock!" 

"Hey hot stuff." The Demon said before he leaned down, allowing him to be face to face with his human. "I don't have long here Jon. They won't let me stay. Here, I want you to take this." He said, pulling off his hat and placing it in Jonathan's head, side ways of course, grinning that dorky grin all the while.

"Stay where?" Jonathan asked as he reached up and adjusted the hat so he could see the other.

"Heaven. " sock frowned, hearing the foot tap of the woman behind him. It wasn't annoyed or inpatient, simply a single for him to hurry, he would be physically ejected soon. "Look, you won't remember this and I'm probably stupid for doing this now but..." Jonathan could see the tears in Sock eyes. "I love you Jonathan. I love you so much." He leaned down to place a desperate kiss on Jonathan's lips. Surprised at first Jonathan froze but then he started to kiss back, arms snaking around Sock's shoulders and holding him close if only for a second.

It was sudden, the feeling of loss. Jonathan found himself grasping nothing, having no memory of what had been in his arms before. He sat up, reaching to run his hands through his hair, only to be stopped by a hat. When did he get this? He pulled it off and looked at it. It felt as if it held something, something important but Jonathan couldn't place what. He slipped it back on, standing to follow the dark-skinned woman who had walked to his side, smiling gently.

From below, in a pure white office a young demon sat, hair a mess and eyes downcast as he waited for his next assignment. Being alone wasn't so bad, right? Sock was used to being alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde looked over at the young man across the street. The girl before himself was his third assignment and he'd never caught sight of any other supernatural being's aside from his boss before. He gave word to the young woman that was his task and she smiled and waved him on. Jonathan flew behind the floating figure, curious. 

He didn't say anything, realizing as he got closer the dark aura this being radiated. He pulled at the flaps of his hat absently before he turned to leave. 

Before he could figure turned around. "Hey hot stuff. I'm Sock."


End file.
